


False-Eyed Doll

by stultiloquent



Series: Death Note Poetry [3]
Category: Death Note
Genre: Character Study, F/F, F/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 18:16:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5058910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stultiloquent/pseuds/stultiloquent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically canon stuff, just written in poetic form.</p>
            </blockquote>





	False-Eyed Doll

Arms stretched, he says he’s going to be God,  
That my Lord is idle, and the world is flawed.  
But I’ve been lost, vying for ev’ry praise,  
So in His embrace I shall rule again.

Then there’s Her, watching with a bone-white face—  
My gaunt guardian angel dressed in gauze.  
She haunts me when I’m with Him; She complains  
With utmost disdain, “He’s no good for us.”

Yet wayward I stayed, from Him I did not abstain,  
Now He has Her slain; oh, will l remain  
Wilting in His wake, maddened by His maw?

Yet He by own pen dies, man who became Law.  
And so I leap, widowed at twenty-seven,  
From a made Heaven, lest I too be shriven.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for a sonnet assignment I had (i couldn't think of anything worthwhile to write). Obviously a failed attempt - it has a rhyme scheme that's vague at best, and I gave up on recreating an iambic pentametre halfway through oops.
> 
> First posted on tumblr.


End file.
